Angel Connection:Chris's Dilemma
by Fantasy Angol
Summary: Chris's into more trouble again...“That’s not why you came here for,” said Chris angrily. "I’m sorry Chris...I’ve failed...” began Angel. “The angel realm...It’s gone... ”More heartbreak?Tears?Future Boy or Dead Boy?Will he have a soul m


Thanx for clicking into my fic! pLEASE READ AND REVIEw!!!!! Happy reading

Fantasy Angol

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed Just dis story...

"Chris, can you give me a hand," said an urgent Piper. She held a tray of burning hot, homemade choc-chip cookies. Her red oven mitt was warming her hands up rapidly.

Chris who was just pasting the door way to the kitchen for the attic halted in his steps. He walked into the kitchen awkwardly. He wore a light blue sweatshirt and sloppy dark cargos.

"Sure. How?" he said.

"Move the herbs off that spot over there so I put these down," said Piper gesturing a little to the kitchen bench.

Chris moved over and shoved the herbs across. Piper delicately put the tray down and sighed.

"Thanks," she said taking off her oven mitts. "Where's Phoebe?"

Chris paused and sensed for Phoebe silently.

"She's in her room," he replied. "I'm going to the attic to look at the Book of Shadows."

He turned to go out the door, knowing what was coming.

"You stop right now young man," said Piper, hands on hips. "What, do you want with the Book of Shadows?"

Chris turned around hesitantly. He scratched his head, looking at his mother who doesn't know he was her son but was already acting like a mother.

"Erm... Well, nothing really...." He said.

"What do you mean nothing? If you are looking at the Book of Shadows its something," said Piper sternly.

"I'm just browsing! I'm trying to look for certain types of demons that can turn Wyatt evil! Is that a crime?" he answered hotly. He hated the way Piper seems to monitor anything he did.

"You better be just doing that mister. Nothing secretive," said Piper and began packing the cookies into brown paper bags.

Chris rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen towards the stairs. Just as he reached them, the large front doors of the Halliwell manor opened and a pretty, red haired woman walked into the house, muttering. Paige spotted him immediately.

"Chris! Just the person I wanted to talk to!" exclaimed Paige walking up to him, black heels tapping the hard floor. "I need you to do me a favour."

Chris who still hasn't managed to get to the attic, had one hand on the stair rails. He gave Paige a questioning look.

"It's a very simple favour. It won't take too much of your time," said Paige.

"What is it?" said Chris uncertainly. He was desperate to get up to the attic, to check the Book of Shadows for something.

"You're not allergic to cats right?" said Paige with a 'aunt' smile.

"No....." said Chris having a very bad feeling.

"Great!" smiled Paige. She lifted up her hands and closed her eyes concentrating. Chris frowned. "Crystal's cat."

As soon as Paige said those words, a meowing cat appeared in her arms. Paige cradled the animal to her, scratching it between its ears. The cat was an average size, almost a cat but still a kitten. It had dark eyes and a shiny coat of fur. Its ears, half the tail and paws were black while the rest was snowy white. It meowed moving around in Paige's arm. Chris stared at her and the cat.

"Remember my friend, Crystal, the one that was half whitelighter and can only orb?" said Paige, loving the cat in her arms.

"Yeah," said Chris. "The lovely Chinese girl that kept staring at me..."

"Hey! You knew she had a small crush on you then! Don't be so arrogant," laughed Paige. Chris only frowned more. "Anyway, this is her lovely kitten Angel. She had an accident and is in hospital. She loves this cat so she asked me if I could look after her. Of course, I said yes, but then, I need to go and visit her because she's having problems covering up with the police of how she got on someone's roof. And THEN I need to go and meet Richard-"

"Your point is?" said Chris, cutting in, giving her a look.

"Well... I don't want Angel to get into any trouble but I can't watch her because of all the things I have to do....." said Paige looking directly at Chris as the cat meowed gently once.

"You want ME to baby-sit the cat for you??" exclaimed Chris.

"Bingo!" smiled Paige. "Here you go!" Paige shoved the cat into Chris's arms. She pointed to the sofa sit and closed her eyes. "Angel's stuff!" Cat food, cat toys and all sort of things appeared on the sit. "There's her stuff! I'll be back at night to look after her! You just need to look after her at day time for, just a couple of days! I got to get back to the hospital now."

"WAIT! WAIT!" exclaimed Chris. He let the cat down onto the floor. The cat moved to between his legs and sat, not moving, beginning to lick its paw. "I don't get it! Why can't you get Phoebe or Piper or even LEO to baby-sit the cat! Why me!"

"Awww. Look it likes you already!" said Paige. Chris rolled his eyes. "Well, you know Phoebe's been having problem with future stuff and after having her head chopped off at magic school and everything. Piper's got her hands full with Wyatt and mothering. Leo? Why would I ask an elder like person to just look after a cat!? You're the best choice. So, got to get going. Ciao"

"B-but, BUT!" said Chris, not knowing what to say. Paige orbed straight out. He fumed a little then sighed. He looked down at the cat which gazed up at him with its cat, dark stare. "Mmmm.... Come all the way from the future to baby-sit a cat for a few days...This is gonna be fun....."

He picked up the cat while it continued to gaze at him.

"Angel, you'll be accompanying me to look at the Book of Shadows for a while, "he said. Then he frowned. "Why am I talking to a cat?"

As he finally proceeded up the stairs with the cat in his arms he was stopped, AGAIN.

"What is that cat doing here?" came the shrill voice of Piper, arms crossed looking up at him.

Chris bit his lip and turned to Piper.

"Paige's friend's cat. She's supposed to be taking care of it but doesn't have time so she chucked it on me," he said briefly.

"That's good, keeps you occupied," said Piper. "Just make sure that it doesn't go near Wyatt, in case it bites. If anything happens the blame is definitely on you."

Yeah, like it always is, Chris thought bitterly.

Piper left him for the kitchen again and he finally managed to get up to the attic. He opened the door and stepped into the familiar place. He closed the door shut and let the cat onto the ground.

"Try and be a good cat," he said.

She only looked at him with the cat gaze on her all fours.

"Stop staring at me like that," Chris muttered. The small cat only meowed before trotting over to the couch, jumping on, making herself comfortable.

It almost acts human, Chris thought with a laugh.

Without further thoughts then that, he was finally able to open the Book of Shadows and began searching. He flipped through the fragile pages of the book while the black and white cat watched him. Everything was fine. The cat caused no trouble but watched him. He was able to look at the book peacefully with no interruptions-

A loud meow and a high hiss that made Chris look up. He's eyes widened as he saw a green demon with black rags on. The demon turned its gaze away from the hissing cat that was in front of it, hissing dangerously, bearing its teeth. The demon looked at Chris and attacked. It flung out a hand that stretched and turned into vine like rope, wrapping itself around Chris's body.

"Damnmit," said Chris and tried to orb against the tight grasp. To his surprised, he couldn't. Then not only could he not orb, he's body was paralyzed.

The demon lifted up it's other hand and held up a energy ball, ready to throw. Chris clenched his eyes, ready for what was coming.....

But it never came.

He opened his eyes again and was stunned by the sight. The demon had dropped the energy ball which disappeared. It shielded its eyes with it's free hand from a source of light.

The light came from the small cat's body. It engulfed it and in a few moments, as the light died down in the cat's place stood a girl around Chris's age. She had shiny black hair that was shoulder length and dark eyes. She wore a white spaghetti strap and white pants.

She glared at the demon that was now amazed. She raised her hand and a pinkish glow ball of light appeared in it. She threw it at the long stretched hand that was around Chris's body. The demon shrieked as its arm was cut off. Chris was released, collapsing to the ground. The girl flung her hand and the demon was smashed against the wall. She then did a large pink glow ball and threw it at the demon's chest and with a last shriek it was nothing but ashes.

The anonymous cat girl turned to Chris who was still staring at her with surprise. He felt weak and tired. He didn't realize that his arms were blistered and cut, some bleeding badly. The last thing he saw of the girl was a very familiar sign to him on her necklace. A golden pentacle with small silver wings on its side.

"Leo!" he managed to call out before falling to the ground face first to unconsciousness.

Corridors. A long corridor. There was a long corridor in front of Chris. He looked down it and marveled the brightness of the white walls and columns and the purity of the place. It was one of the only places left from Wyatt's clutches. It was safe and filled with warmth. He smiled warmly at a figure that was walking up to him, up the corridor.

The figure was a girl around her twenties. She wore white jeans and shirt, matching the place. She smiled at him, a pretty smile that enriched her face. Her hair fell neatly beside her face.

"Chris, it's so good to see you!" she smiled and they hugged friendly.

"It's good to see you too Angel," smiled Chris. He's face darkened a little. "But, I have bad news."

Angel's face fell almost immediately.

"Oh," she said in a whisper. "What is it?"

"Wyatt has increased his helpers by double the amount. It's getting harder and harder for people to hide. I can't stay long or they'll find me here and I don't want this place to be destroyed," said Chris.

"Chris you really shouldn't be coming here often! You don't have most of your powers in this realm!" exclaimed Angel.

"And let you and your people to be found and unprepared for any of my brother's attacks? Leave you to be vulnerable and not hear of any news from the human realm?"

Angel looked down grimly. She knew he was right. Without him, the angel realm was very vulnerable. It was Chris that brought all news to her so she could protect her people and the realm from any evil. To leave the place pure of angels and their deeds.

"Angel look at me," said Chris firmly. She hesitated but looked up into his rich eyes. "Angel realm is the strongest place of purity and good. It must be well protected so there is shelter for the angels. So they can do their work and protect the minds of humans and others, so they don't go insane with the flow of magic in the air that can affect them without the angels. Don't feel that you are putting me into danger by me coming here to warn you."

Angel nodded.

"I'll protect this place, like I am suppose to," she said. "I'll make sure the angels live and this place live."

Chris smiled again and nodded encouragingly.

"Don't give up," he said. "Me and Bianca are always trying to lead Wyatt away from this place. But you must hide, run, do what ever to keep the place away from him especially with his army doubled!"

"I will," said Angel firmly.

Chris nodded, satisfied. He reached into his pocket and took out a thin silver chain. At the end was a golden pentacle with silver wings.

"Turn around," he said.

Angel obeyed, curiously. Chris put the necklace on her. She touched it as it settled onto her skin, turning around.

"It's beautiful," she said, smiling.

"Wear it from now on. It's a charm I made that will help me in connecting with you and finding you no matter where the angel realm moves to. So I can protect you," said Chris.

"But, there must be others who would need something like this more then me," Angel protested.

"No, you're like a sister to me. I've known you since forever. Remember when I was 6 years old and Wyatt cursed my teddy bear? You came to me from the sky so suddenly and helped me through it till I laughed again," Chris smiled. "I would have gone insane and killed Wyatt then..."

"Thank you," Angel said, smiling.

Chris frowned for a second and sighed as he felt his senses tingle.

"I have to go now. I can sense they are starting to look for me because they can't feel me in the human realm," he said grimly. He had no wish to go back into the human realm. Leaving this realm to go there was like plunging into icy water. "Bye. Call me if you need to."

"Take care," nodded Angel as he orbed out, leaving her to stand their, still clutching the necklace in her hands.

Chris orbed, crashing back to the below as he felt ice cover his insides. He landed on the earth ground, staggering. He looked around and saw dead things.

Chris........

Things that seemed like human faces...human faces?

Chris....CHRIS.....

His eyes fluttered opened. He saw the face of Leo and sat up.

"Getting worried there. Healed you and you still wouldn't wake," said Leo.

"You've finally come around," said Phoebe. Chris glanced at her. She was sitting on the sofa holding Angel the cat who purred. "Oh aren't you so adorable!"

"We found you in the attic with blistered and scratched arms. Where you attacked by a demon?" said Piper who stood behind the sofa that Chris laid on. She had on a serious face full of worry. For a second, Chris almost thought she was worried for him. But he realized almost immediately it was Wyatt Piper was worried for.

"Yeah. It looked like a vine demon. It can throw energy balls. Maybe you guys should check it out in the book of shadows," he said standing up. "Phoebe can I have that cat."

"She's so adorable. Where did she come from anyway?" asked Phoebe as she continued to scratch Angel behind her ears.

"Um, it's Paige's friends cat that I'm suppose to baby-sit," said Chris un-easily. He needed to speak to the cat and fast.

"I'll baby-sit it for you, she's so cute!" Angel continued to purr.

"NO!" exclaimed Chris. They all gave him a look making him gulp. "I mean, Paige did ask me for a reason so I think I should just stick to her requests. So, please."

Phoebe gave him a suspicious look that said 'this hasn't go to do with the future does it' but handed Angel over into his arms.

"Fine. But something's fishy..." she said with a raise of eyebrows.

Chris stared down at the cat that looked up at him with innocent, cat eyes. She meowed.

Oh, miss cat you're so in for some explaining when we're alone, Chris thought.

"OK. So I'll look up the book of shadows for that vine demon," said Piper going up the stairs.

"I'll help," said Phoebe getting up and following Piper up the stairs.

"I'm going back to the elders for a moment," said Leo to Piper and she nodded. "Call if you need me."

He orbed out, leaving Chris alone in the living room with the cat.

"And I'm heading to P3 to my room," said Chris to no one, orbing out.

He arrived in his room and placed the cat immediately on the ground. It sat on all fours and looked up at him quizzically.

"Don't give me that look Angel. I know something's going on here you better turn human now," he said.

There was a pause before the cat got on all fours, standing and began to glow. Chris watched as the glowing shape of the cat turn back into the girl. She stared at him then looked down with a sigh.

"Yes?" she said not looking at him.

Chris stared at her.

"You're Angel from the angel realm aren't you? The one from the future," he said quietly.

Angel looked up into his eyes.

"Yeah..." she whispered, rubbing her arm and began eyeing the room.

"What are you doing here!" said Chris now a little angry.

Angel looked at him again and bit her lip.

"I-I...I'm sorry about Bianca," she choked out.

"That's not why you came here for," said Chris angrily. "Tell me Angel! Why are you here! What about the other angels! What about the realm—"

"I'm sorry Chris... I knew I wasn't very good leader...I've failed and probably don't deserve all the help you have given me..." began Angel. She gave a sniff and took a large breath, keeping back choking tears. "The angel realm... It's been invaded by Wyatt... It's gone... "

That's the end of the fist chappie! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT! Plz review and tell me so I can continue!!!!!!!!!! plz


End file.
